Causa y Efecto
by uchihagumi
Summary: "El simple aleteo de una mariposa puede provocar un tsunami al otro lado del mundo". Para el reto: En pareja del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas


**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de su creador Masashi Kishimoto. _

_**Aviso: **__Este fic participa en el reto__** En Parejas**__ del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

_**Pareja: **__Mar Angys Dreams y _uchihagumi.

**Palabras:** Genjutsu/Tirano.

* * *

**Causa y efecto**

_"El simple aleteo de una mariposa puede provocar un tsunami al otro lado del mundo"._

_(Proverbio chino)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parte I: El origen**

Estoy concentrado, estúpidamente, en los rostros de los dos chiquillos que pretenden detener la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi: Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke, mientras los escuchó hacer un par de inquisiciones. Entonces, como último gesto amable antes de que caigan en el **genjutsu**, decido contestar, pero primero debía hacer memoria...

—¡Me gustaría tener un mejor inicio! —digo, utilizando mi habitual voz profunda— ¡De hecho, lo tenía, pero me pareció muy tonto!

Entonces, empecé por aclararles que el mundo no siempre había sido un caos.

Hubo un tiempo –hace cientos de años- en el que perseguir la paz no era un objetivo por el que todos luchaban; pues ya la tenían; solo debían de ser capaces de conservarla. Y por contradictorio que parezca, precisamente, el obtener o preservar la paz ha sido, desde el comienzo de los tiempos, el principal motivo para iniciar cruentas guerras.

Sin embargo, eso solo ha sido utilizado como una excusa. La verdadera razón por la que la humanidad se enfrenta es el poder. Después de todo, la voluntad humana se corrompe con facilidad. Y es así como inicia la historia del mundo shinobi y con ella la de mi familia…

Mi nombre es Zetsu Negro; soy descendiente directo de la primera persona capaz de manipular la energía física y espiritual del cuerpo: Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, quien hastiada de la destrucción a la que raza humana estaba conduciendo al mundo, optó por comer de la fruta del Dios Árbol, como única manera de garantizar la supervivencia en un mundo asolado por constantes guerras. Sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo ella, cegada por su propio poder, se convertiría –a los ojos del resto del menudo- en un ser déspota, provocando que sus propios hijos tomaran cartas en el asunto. Antes de que mi adorada madre fuera sellada por Hagoromo y Hamura, mis hermanos mayores; nací yo, convirtiéndome así en su voluntad y durante varios siglos planeé la manera de revivirla.

Mientras tanto, mis hermanos se esforzaron, inútilmente, en mantener la paz. Hagoromo, quien a la postre sería conocido como el Sabio de los Seis Caminos, creó algo estúpido llamado Ninshu, que después se convertiría en el ninjutsu; era algo como un conjunto de enseñanzas que llevarían a la paz.

Veo como Naruto se prepara para objetar por lo que le estoy contando, pero lo interrumpo para decir:

—En definitiva, una completa estupidez.

No obstante, una agradable noticia llego a mí… ¡Tenía sobrinos! Hagoromo tuvo dos hijos: Indra quien era el mayor y Ashura el menor. Cuando Indra perdió el liderazgo del Ninshu al enfrentarse a su hermano, lo tenté a estar de mi lado y así poder resucitar más pronto a Kaguya. No funcionó tan bien que digamos, pero una mínima variación en el curso de los acontecimientos, volvió a poner el viento a mi favor. Al estar Hagoromo en su lecho de muerte nombró a Ashura como su único descendiente; esa fue la cerecita sobre el pastel: Indra se cegó por el odio y la envidia, por lo que atacó a su hermano y con ello inició una guerra entre ambos que sería transmitida de generación en generación.

Indra a los Uchiha y Ashura a los Senju.

Me pregunto qué habría pasado si Hagoromo no hubiera renegado de su hijo mayor

¿Cómo habría repercutido eso en el mundo que conocemos?

**Parte II: Incidente incitador.**

La guerra, como era de esperarse, se dio; los Uchiha contra los Senju se enfrascaron en un juego de poder en el que ninguno estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. Así que luego de poner las cosas en una balanza -para determinar cuál de los dos clanes obedecía más a mis intereses- decidí que los Uchiha serían los protagonistas perfectos para consumar mi plan; así que coloqué en el monumento de piedra que está en el Santuario Nakano, que el Tsukuyomi Infinito sería la salvación del clan Uchiha, que con él lograrían el verdadero poder, ese que les fue arrebatado años atrás.

También traté de despertar el Rinnegan en los diferentes clanes, pero eso no resultó hasta que -¡por fin!- aparecieron las reencarnaciones de los hermanos: Uchiha Madara era Indra y Senju Hashirama era Ashura. Desde pequeños buscaron una forma de acabar con la guerra para que ya no hubiera más muertes. Sin embargo, tal y como lo dictaba la historia, el enfrentamiento entre ellos era inevitable. Ambos se convirtieron en los líderes de sus respectivos clanes: crecieron peleando. Un día Hashirama harto de tanto derramamiento de sangre, le propuso una tregua; Madara aceptó después de comprobar las agallas de éste. Entonces, el tiempo pasó y una vez que la paz fue –aparentemente- restaurada, entre los dos fundaron la aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

Ante los ojos de todo el mundo, (incluyendo los del propio Hashirama, quien confiaba ciegamente en él) Madara era el mejor amigo del Senju; sin embargo, muy en el fondo el heredero del Sharingan aún sentía rencor por él. Después de todo, la maldición del odio corría por sus venas y aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, todavía culpaba a los Senju por la muerte de su hermano menor: Izuna.

Luego de un tiempo, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con el hecho de que la aldea necesitaba un dirigente. De forma previsible, el pueblo escogió a Hashirama como su guía hacia la paz, convirtiéndolo así en la Primera Sombra de Fuego y líder supremo de Konohagakure. Tras darse cuenta de que no iba a ser capaz de reemplazar a Hashirama como Hokage, Madara, preso de sus antiguos delirios de persecución, empezó a temer que Hashirama se transformara en un** tirano** comenzara a oprimir a los Uchiha, por lo que trató de conseguir apoyo para desafiar su liderazgo. No obstante, en vez de ayudarlo, su propio Clan le dio la espalda, creyendo que sólo deseaba volver a encender las llamas de la guerra. A pesar de eso, siempre siguió adelante para conquistar sus objetivos. El poder absoluto.

¿Qué planeaba fingiendo que no le dolió lo que le hicieron cuando la verdad era que sí? Eso es algo que aún, a estas alturas del partido, sigo sin saber. No recuerdo haberle prestado demasiada atención al cómo se sentía en ese momento. Quizá siempre fingía para no parecer débil.

Lo que sí recuerdo es lo que sucedió después…

Sintiéndose traicionado por su clan, abandonó la aldea; buscó a Kurama (el Bijuu de nueve colas) y lo sometió con su Sharingan. Más tarde, regresó con el fin de desafiar a Hashirama en batalla. Lucharon en el lugar que después sería conocido como el… ugh… ¡Valle del Fin!

Madara tenía buenos movimientos, pero Hashirama también tenía lo suyo. Al final el Uchiha cayó inconsciente, por lo que la noticia de su muerte se corrió como la pólvora y su cuerpo fue muy buscado, así que el hermano menor de Hashirama: Tobirama, se encargó de enterrarlo en lo más profundo del bosque de Konoha. Gracias a ese incidente, pude entrar en contacto con él, ya que… ¡No estaba muerto! Con la astucia que siempre lo había caracterizado, el Uchiha selló su Izanagi en su Sharingan derecho, sacrificándolo para que cuando se activará reescribiera su realidad y evitara que muriera a manos del Hokage e intercambiándolo con un Clon de Sombra.

Una vez que logré dar con él, le hice creer que yo era su voluntad y el muy insulso me creyó.

En contubernio conmigo se implantó las células de Hashirama y con ello logró despertar el Rinnegan. Una parte de mi plan ya estaba en marcha.

Creo que, después de todo, era cierto lo que en aquella piedra estaba escrito: _"La acción de dos fuerzas opuestas creó todas las cosas de la naturaleza"._

Después llegó Obito; Madara se encargó de destruirle su corazoncito para hacerlo entrar en razón y no tardó mucho en ser un peón más en mi tablero de juego. Empecé con el plan de formar Akatsuki, solo para facilitar el trabajo de ir por las bestias con cola, para esto necesitaba de Nagato, un chico que ya estaba bien estudiado por Madara y por supuesto, por mí. Por lo que me aproveché de sus deseos de acabar con las guerras y crear la paz. Para eso, Obito le explicó el plan de formar Akatsuki y que beneficios traería hacer esta organización; no logramos convencerlo a la primera, pero no tuvimos que esperar tanto ¿Huh? No, él, al igual que Obito, se unió a nosotros a las malas, si no hubiera sido tan terco, no habría visto morir a su mejor amigo; por otro lado, Obito se divirtió matando a los antiguos Akatsuki.

La idea de juntar a personas renegadas de la sociedad me surgió de repente; ya que siendo unos asesinos podrían completar las misiones sin ningún problema, sin ningún remilgo ni complejo de culpa. Era un plan perfecto. Buscamos a los ninjas con un historial no muy bonito y también que poseyeran habilidades únicas.

Akatsuki fue el ingrediente perfecto para detonar la guerra. Y la guerra era el paso a seguir para completar mi plan.

¡Todo iba viento en popa! Sin embargo, siempre me dio curiosidad saber que hubiese sucedido si Madara no hubiese traicionado a Hashirama. Si Obito no hubiese caído en nuestras redes, o si sí, pero no hubiese sucumbido al odio.

¿Habría cambiado en algo el curso de la historia?

**Parte III: Repercusiones**

Pero eso no es importante ahora, lo que realmente cobra sentido es que logré salirme con la mía antes y lograré salirme con la mía ahora…

Recuerdo lo fácil que fue manipular a los supuestos líderes de la Akatsuki original. Konan y Yahiko se encargaron de reclutar a los primeros miembros: Orochimaru, Sasori y Kakuzo, posteriormente ellos iban y conseguían más personas. Algunos llegaban por su propio pie, como Itachi; este jamás pensó que no nos daríamos cuenta que no era más que un vil traidor. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que sí, lo sabía, después de todo, él no era un tonto, por eso tuvimos que matarlo. No veo por qué se impresionan, Sasuke hizo todo el trabajo, yo solo me aseguré de que nadie los interrumpiera y observé ¡Solo los observé!

No obstante, como para ganar la guerra a veces es necesario perder algunas batallas; los sacrificios no se hicieron esperar. Todavía me parece una lástima que tantos Akatsuki, a nuestro servicio, murieran; Obito dijo que había valido la pena: tenía a Sasuke en sus manos, aunque también fue lamentable que no lo pudiera usar como él quería. Como nos convenía.

—¡Mocosos impredecibles! —bufo.

Y las cosas empeoraron. Cuando el crío de Nagato nos traicionó -¡Una estupidez, que afectó todos mis planes!-, discutí con Obito el hecho de que podría perder el control sobre Sasuke (es difícil no dudar cuando ya te fallaron una vez) por lo que le advertí que si eso llegaba a ocurrir sería el equivalente a perder su última oportunidad de sincronizarse con el Gedo Mazo, a lo que solo contestó que adelantaría el Plan ojo de Luna, así que le declaró la guerra a la banda de idiotas (los cinco kages).

¡Arg! En esos momentos el mundo estaba tan distorsionado, que solo podía quedarme parado y ver como Obito echaba las cosas a perder.

—Insisto, ¡Malditos mocosos impredecibles! —esta vez, mi mirada fusila al Uchiha menor. En mala hora se pasó al bando contrario.

Debía reconocer que, a pesar de los inconvenientes, no todo estaba perdido, ni ganado… por lo que le jugué todo al mejor postor. Teníamos un gran ejército de Zetsus Blancos, pero nunca está de más un poco de ayuda. Le di a Kabuto el cuerpo de Madara en bandeja de plata y con ello, Obito no se negó a ser su aliado. Teniendo a Madara en Edo Tensei sería más fácil capturar a los dos Jinchūriki restantes y, por supuesto, revivirlo, para eso necesitaba de Obito, quien logró conseguir el Rinnegan de Nagato.

Por arte de magia, todo volvía a marchar según mis planes.

Seguí obedeciendo las órdenes de Madara como si él, realmente, hubiese orquestado el plan desde el principio, por lo me fui con Obito cuando yo aún libraba una batalla con la Mizukage y su asistente; al parecer, el tonto de los Uchiha, había logrado invocar a la Estatua Demoniaca; tendría, por fin, una aparición estelar.

No fue un error el que Obito absorbiera el Chakra del Gedo Mazo, todo ya estaba planeado; sabía que haría eso y que quedaría muy debilitado después de ser derrotado. No tuve que esperar mucho para ver como Naruto lo convencía de rendirse, que a Rin no le hubiera gustado verlo así y toda esa sarta de estupideces que estos amateur, aspirantes a héroes dicen para arruinar la diversión… Y entonces, llega el día en el que te das cuenta que hay personas que jamás se olvidan, aunque pase el tiempo.

Retengo la mirada de Naruto, quien me observa con claras ganas de asesinarme y lo confieso, irónico:

—¡Los cobardes, siempre serán eso: cobardes!

Se hizo obvio lo evidente: consiguieron derrotarlo y extraerle las bestias con colas. Aparecí para terminar con mi trabajo: me uní a él y lo obligue a utilizar el Jutsu de la Reencarnación de Samsara, logrando revivir a Madara.

—¡Eres un bastardo! —explota Naruto. Sasuke solo me observaba mientras su aura asesina aumentaba.

—A veces creo que sí, soy una muy mala persona. —le concedo en un tono no exento de mi típico cinismo.

Pero los arrebatos de Naruto y Sasuke no me interesan en estos momentos, porque estoy concentrado, echando memoria. En fin, cuando puede desprenderme de Obito, intenté quitarle el Rinnegan para dárselo a Madara, pero Minato y el entrometido de Kakashi lo evitaron, así que volví al cuerpo de ese idiota, alargando un poco más su existencia; pronto sería un saco de huesos listo para ser desechado.

El Hachibi y el Kyubi habían sido extraídos de sus Jinchūrikis por Madara y este logró ser el nuevo Jinchūriki del Juubi. Poniendo mi granito de arena, conseguí quitarle la otra mitad del Kyubi al Cuarto Hokage para que no pudiera salvar a su adorado hijo. El terco de Obito, me impidió darle la otra mitad y el Rinnegan a Madara; antes quería saber que era para él…

¡No se puede ser más ridículo!

A caso necesitaba escuchar del propio Madara que era lo mejor del mundo ninja o que tenía una linda, linda, linda cara, pero que al final resultó una pérdida de tiempo. Afortunadamente, Madara supo manejar la situación y ¡Oh! ¡Sorpresa! Obito resultó ser más listo: logró quitarle parte del Kyubi y dárselo a ese rubio malnacido…

—Es por eso que aun sigues con vida —le aclaro mirándolo de hito en hito mientras me regodeo con su expresión de horror; pareciera como si no me creyera nada de lo que le he dicho hasta ahora. Sasuke tampoco da crédito.

Una vez que el _Tsuki No Me_ fue completado por Madara, llegó la hora de traer a mi madre a la vida, por lo que perforé el corazón -si es que aún le quedaba uno- de mi peón con ínfulas de rey, y antes de que el árbol empezara a absorberlo, me preguntó –como siempre lo hacen los estúpidos- que por qué hacía todo esto si yo no era su voluntad. Solo le dije que yo no era la suya; después de todo, vivimos en un mundo donde mentir se volvió rutina, traicionar en monotonía y ser hipócrita es la ropa de hoy día, pero eso se acabara pronto, ahora yo seré el que dibujará el mundo.

¡Ta-da! Escruto sus rostros, anonadados, y ultimó:

—Y pienso, ¿este es el final de cuento de hadas que siempre soñé? No. Es un tanto mejor, mucho mejor. Este final es real.

Naruto hace sellos con sus manos y yo solo alcanzo a reírme:

—Me encargaré de que no sean un estorbo —sonrió, abiertamente— ¡Acabaré con ustedes y con su mundo!

Antes de atacar y por simple ejercicio mental, alcanzo a hacerme una última interrogación:

¿Qué habría sucedido si Nagato no hubiese visto morir a su amigo; si hubiese encontrado otra manera obtener la paz que buscaba? ¿Y si tan solo una pieza de mi estructurado rompecabezas no hubiese obedecido a mis intereses? ¿Acaso, igual habría concretado mi plan?

Eso es algo sencillo de responder… Si Hagoromo no hubiese renegado de Indra; si Madara no hubiese traicionado a Hashirama; si Obito no se hubiese dejado convencer por el Uchiha mayor; Si Nagato no hubiese creído en nuestras mentiras. Si tan solo una sola cosa no hubiese sucedido como sucedió, ahora mismo mi madre no estaría de vuelta. Es por eso que debo agradecer al caos… si el mundo hubiese sido un jardín de Edén no los hubiese podido manipular a todos a mi antojo… o tal vez, sí… Quizá, esa es la magia de la Teoría del Caos: nunca se sabe que va a pasar hasta que sucede.

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas de autor de Mar Angys Dreams: **Debo decir que cuando elegimos de qué trataría la historia, yo planeaba hacer algo distinto (eso siempre me pasa), pero esto fue lo que salió y estoy orgullosa de ello. Estoy muy feliz del resultado y muy agradecida por toda la ayuda brindada por **uchihagumi. **Sin ella y sus importantes contribuciones, nada de esto podría ser posible. ¡Fue un agradable placer hacer esto juntas! Y bueno, espero que perdones lo malo y lo acosadora que fui… A los lectores: este trabajo va con mucho cariño y dedicación. En fin, ojalá les guste. Un gran saludo.

**Notas del autor de UchihaGumi:**

Sin duda este reto fue el mejor y más complicado, ya saben eso de estar a distancia es a veces, un poco difícil, pero bueno se conocen muchas personas importantes y creativas como **Mar Angys Dreams**. Bien algunos dirán: "se complicaron la vida" y, no les voy a mentir si fue difícil en algún momento, por otro lado divertido y _estresante. _¡Fue una locura muy original! de parte de Mar, yo solo ayude en lo que podía (casi nada) Creo que yo fui la más irresponsable en este dúo dinámico, Mar como toda una adulta supo manejar a una mocosa como yo. ¡Estoy feliz por este Fic! Espero que les haya gustado y que no lo consideren aburrido o poco atractivo :(

Saludos y besos :)


End file.
